


A Messy Kitchen

by lady_of_the_night



Series: 365 Kurtbastian Drabbles [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_of_the_night/pseuds/lady_of_the_night
Summary: Sebastian and Oliver leave a mess





	A Messy Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to suggest a female child name for Kurt and Sebastian I’m willing to accept

“Oliver Michael Hummel-Smythe get your butt downstairs right now!!” Kurt yelled upstairs to his son. The seven year old had left a mess in the kitchen and he knew without a doubt that Sebastian had something to do with it. 

Sebastian flinched when he heard his husband use their son’s full name and tried to sneak last the kitchen to not get caught by the angry man “Freeze Sebastian. You’re going to help him clean this mess since you were supposed to be helping him!” Kurt glared at him “and if it isn’t clean in the next thirty minutes you’ll have to make your own dinner!!” He stated before walking out of the kitchen and heading to his office. 

Sebastian looked over at his son wide eyed, he couldn’t cook at all that’s why it was something Kurt did while Sebastian did all the cleaning “Alright Oli let’s get this clean so I don’t accidentally poison us while trying to make dinner”


End file.
